Beyond the Surface of Physicality
by AnOtHeR DrAcO HeRmIoNe FaN
Summary: Due to a half-baked scheme cooked up to get answers,Hermione Granger finds herself in an inner battle of morality, while Draco Malfoy finds himself at her mercy. When she decides to take matters into her own hands, bitterness ensues from all directions.
1. Chapter 1

-1**Disclaimer: You know I don't own anything, I just write for fun. Please don't sue me.**

**Chapter One.**

He exhaled sharply, lungs expelling all air from their capacities, eyes bulging hideously from his face. It was as if he had seen a ghost, although in all reality he had only seen a monster. What was it? He pondered, legs carrying his body as fast as they could in what seemed to be a vain attempt of escape.

"You mustn't run, son." A familiar voice echoed through the trees, stopping him dead in his tracks. "Good, now turn around and face it. Take out your wand quickly and smoothly. Do not take your eyes off of it." It seemed even his father was a bit shaky.

"I don't know what to do, dad." He said loudly, backing a few steps, his body hitting a tree.

"Do whatever comes to mind." His father replied.

He analyzed his situation carefully. Noting the tall trees, foggy atmosphere, and the hideous THING staring at him, moving quickly. 'Easy for you to say, dad, protected on the other side of the gate.' He thought, closing his eyes and doing the first thing that came to his mind.

With a very loud pop, the beast was left staring into the empty space once occupied by a tall blonde boy, nearly six feet tall and with the cowardice of a house elf when it came to monsters. His father sighed quietly. "He'd better be home for dinner."

And with a shake of his head, Lucius Malfoy turned his back from the forest he had previously been training his son in, and walked toward his manor to check on his wife, and more importantly the food she was cooking.

DMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHG

Draco Malfoy found himself confusedly staring into the face of Harry Bloody Potter, who currently had his wand positioned at his forehead. "Malfoy, this was much easier for us than we'd thought." The boy spoke, his tone commanding.

Draco, being a clever boy, raised his hands above his head slowly. "Whatever it was, I didn't do it. I can assure you, _Potter, _there is no reason for you to be pointing that wand at me." As he spoke, Draco found his arms being bound behind himselftightly, and panic began to strike at his heart.

"Oh but there is." The dark haired boy shot back quietly. He whispered something and a gag appeared in the blonde boy's mouth.

Draco had thought he was away from the danger of his father's training since he had apparated into an alley frequented by many teenagers due to its rather private convenience. Instead, he had found himself in an even more helpless situation. Not only was he bound and gagged, but there was no way anyone else would find him in a dark, abandoned alley.

Draco Malfoy had awful luck, he noticed, as Potter, still pointing his wand at his forehead, picked up the wand from the ground that he had dropped in his surprise at seeing The Boy Who Lived in the first place. "You won't be needing that." The boy laughed quietly. He seemed nervous even to Draco, who was watching him carefully, as there was nothing else to do.

The dark haired teenager grabbed onto the ropes binding the slightly taller blonde, and with a small pop, Draco felt the hurling sensation that comes along with apparition for the second time in minutes. But more importantly, he felt the horror in his gut of what his enemy was planning.

DMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHG

It was awkward, Hermione pondered, sitting in a private room that was sound proof, and more importantly untraceable if one does not use magic, with a red headed boy who had been crushing on her since first year. It was silent, as Ron usually depended on Harry for conversation between the three, and had never been faced with being with Hermione alone.

"Hermione…" He began, his efforts proving fruitless, as there was nothing else for him to say. Nonetheless, she raised her eyes from a fixed point on the ground and took in her surroundings before answering.

"Yes, Ron?" Her eyes did not make contact with his, but merely met the plain white wall opposite from her. They were sharing a small couch that sat across from the wall, which, as mentioned before was a dull white wall with chains hanging from it. The couch itself was of a gray pleather. A small light bulb was hanging above their heads. The whole scene reminded her of what they were doing.

When he did not answer, she instigated the conversation herself, annoyed at her coward of a friend. "Ron, aren't you nervous?"

"Very." He exhaled, relieved that she already knew what he was trying to do.

"Me too." She smiled slightly. Misreading the situation, Ron began to lean forward toward her. "I mean, what we're doing is wrong. Isn't it?" She whispered quietly.

"No, not at all." His voice was huskier as he leaned in for the kill.

"Ron?! What are you doing?" She screamed, falling onto the cold cement floor.

"I…I thought…." He stammered quietly, his face turning as red as his hair. He was the brightest thing in the room.

"I was talking about Malfoy!!" She screamed, a blush now creeping its way across her cheeks as well.

"Oh." He suddenly became angry. "Hermione, you know I like you, don't you?" He began to shake from his anger and embarrassment.

"Well yes Ron, you're my friend." She trailed off quietly, noting the expression on his normally pale face. She decided that maybe she should stay on the floor.

"No…you know what I mean, Hermione. It's just, don't you feel the same way? I mean every one says you do…But you never seem like it. Why can't you like me the way I like you?" Hermione felt as though she was listening to a ten year old child speak to her, yet sitting in front of her was a tall, well built 17 year old boy.

"I…Well Ron…" Hermione stammered, searching deep within her soul to find an answer that wouldn't hurt his feelings. The truth would surely crush him. His fists were clenching as he stared at her, his facial expression a mixture of hurt and longing and anger. This was not looking good for Hermione.

Suddenly there was a faint pop in the room and Harry appeared, with a tall lean blonde boy tied up behind him. The boy nearly choked on his gag, staring at the three with bulging eyes. This had to be a nightmare.

"You know the drill, Ron. We can't use magic so we've got to get him chained to that wall." Harry said quietly, so the blonde could not hear. "But I have an idea, so just shut up and follow my lead." He took out his wand and pointed it to Draco.

Draco found himself untied and un-gagged, with a wand poking rather painfully into his throat. "Stand against the wall." Potter commanded.

"Are you going to…Rape me?" Draco asked, stepping back quietly as Harry pressed the wand harder into his throat with anger and disgust.

"No Malfoy….Just do it." Ron spoke awkwardly, not really knowing how to handle the situation. Hermione, quite ashamed of their little operation, stood against the opposite wall, watching with wide eyes.

Draco stood dejectedly and let his wrists be bound above his head. "Good." Harry said, throwing his wand at a small table near the couch. "Considering we can't use magic in here." The blonde boy's eyes widened,

"Thank you for letting me know." He spoke sarcastically, despite the fear pounding in his heart.

The three ignored him, as Harry turned around to look at Hermione. "Do you have it?" He asked her. She nodded her head quietly, feeling the nervousness begin to shake through her body. "Don't worry, Mione, he's chained up he can't do anything to you. Just make sure he drinks it. We'll be back in an hour. You know all three of us can't be gone at once, it'll arise suspicion."

"I know." She squeaked, cringing at the pathetic sound of her voice.

"Ok…" Harry said uncertainly. "If things get bad just get out. He doesn't know the password to apparate, so Ron and I will take care of him if worse comes to worse. Understand?" She nodded, fearing her voice would fail her. "Good." Ron and Harry both whispered something quietly, and with a small pop they were gone.

Draco felt himself relaxing slightly, staring at the brunette with questioning as she rummaged through a small purse hanging from her shoulder. She was lean, with long legs, a shapely bottom, decent sized breasts, but what surprised him the most was the way she had grown into her face. She was beautiful, with warm chocolate eyes and soft brown curls framing her face.

Hermione's shaking hands finally made contact with a small vial filled with a clear liquid, and she pulled it out, looking up for the first time to meet Malfoy's eyes. He was obviously afraid from the tenseness in his body, but his face gave no indication of fear. His silver eyes were filled with curiosity, but more importantly they were beautiful.

She looked away. "Just make this easy for me, Malfoy, and drink this." She came closer, closing the small distance between them.

Draco Malfoy stayed silent, refusing to open his mouth when she pressed the vial against his lips. She could smell his scent, a mixture of mint and pine wood, and a wave of something foreign passed over her. She liked the power she suddenly held, and pressed herself completely against him. "Drink it." She commanded, bloodying up his lips with the vial and pushing it against his teeth. He did not wince, but only stared straight into her eyes with defiance.

Another wave of something delicious passed over her as she met his eyes, and she was breathing harder as she grabbed his soft blonde locks, pulling them down so that he arched his neck. "Drink it." She breathed, pulling harder, noting the blood mixing into his hair from her fingers which had previously been on his chin.

She was moving against him, rubbing herself against him in a way that felt good to both of them, the vial still pressed to his lips. He shut his eyes, breaking the contact with her. It was then that she noticed what she was doing, as more waves passed though her. It was amazing, something she had never felt before. She did not stop her movements against him, but pressed herself harder, and pressed the vial harder into his teeth, pulling his hair harder down. He opened his mouth to scream in pain, and she quickly poured the vial's contents into his mouth holding his nose shut. He sputtered and then swallowed, defeated. She dropped the vial silently, not stopping her movements, her hands pulling at his hair again.

It felt so good.

He winced in pain. A feeling that was not altogether foreign to him passed over him as he noticed that his capturer was not ceasing her movements. He struggled against her, trying very hard not to let her seduce him. How long had he been fighting her? And, why wasn't she stopping, he had drunk the veriteserum, hadn't he? Her strawberry scent filled his nose, and he kept his eyes shut, trying very hard not to see what was happening in front him.

She was enthralled by the hardness of his body in contrast to the softness of her own, and she leaned her head in the crook of his neck, exposed do to the hair she was pulling downward. And then she pressed her lips against the flesh she was breathing on, causing him to draw a sharp intake of breath.

It was that sound which woke her up, and she jumped away from him quickly. He opened his eyes widely, spitting the blood that had gathered into his mouth from his lips onto the ground. She was breathing loudly, knowing she had gotten carried away.

"It's veriteserum." She spoke shakily. "Now you will tell us whatever it is we desire." Her heart began to beat in its regular rhythm, as both of them calmed down again.

He only nodded once, a slight smile of indifference on his lips.

She narrowed her eyes at him. "What are you hiding?" She whispered quietly to herself so he couldn't hear her. Then she spoke louder, "What id your full name?"

"Draco Lucius Malfoy." He answered in a serious tone. "My head hurts." He added, noting the embarrassment on her face.

"What is your father's name?"

"Lucius Malfoy."

"Do you know exactly what day it is?"

"Yes."

"What day is it?"

"Tuesday."

She smiled in relief. It had worked. Sitting on the couch in silence, she watched him. His eyes were shut as he leaned back against the wall. His wrists were hanging limply from his chains, and his lips were chapped with dried blood on them. He was utterly defeated. A small pang of something unfamiliar was felt in her heart for a moment, something akin to pity, but it was gone just as quickly as it had come.

Now all she had to do was wait for Harry and Ron to come back so they could really begin.

((Hope you liked it! Please review!))


	2. Chapter 2

-1**Warnings: This story actually has a plot, so if you just wanna read some quick smut, be warned that this isn't all this story is. Sure, there is some action in this story, but it's not for you if action is all you want. Just remember that.**

**Chapter Two.**

Awkwardness settled itself into her gut once again, and she was reminded of the earlier events with Ron. Why had the power she felt over the boy who had caused her so much grief actually arouse her? She should have slapped his face or kicked his groin, not rub herself against him!

Hermione suddenly felt a wave of nausea and nervousness pass over her. He was under Veriteserum, what if Harry were to inadvertently ask him something that had to do with her? He'd be forced to tell him! She stole a glance at his defeated form, surprised to see him staring intently back, with a look of utter confusion and resignation in his calculating eyes. Fear struck her heart and she looked away, unsure of what she would say if he were to inquire about her actions.

"Why?" He asked quietly, his hands fidgeting with the chains binding his wrists.

_Oh God. _She thought, she did not have an answer. _Why, why, why?_ "Why what?" Her voice was harsh.

Draco Malfoy stared at his captor with a look of utter disbelief. His stomach was weak, and he regretted not having had anything to eat the entire day. He had been saving his appetite for his mum's dinner. Which unfortunately he was obviously not going to be able to eat. "Why am I being held prisoner?" He reworded the question, and spoke much slower so that she might understand. His voice was too raspy for his taste. He was such a wimp! He had only been there for an hour!

"Well…Why do you hate me?" She shot back, not wanting to give anything away. There was also curiosity, because, well if he was forced to answer why not get the answers she had always wanted from him?

"Because you're beautiful, muggle born, and friends with _HIM._" He answered quickly. Realizing what he said, his eyes widened. _I didn't have to answer that! I really didn't!_ He thought to himself. _Draco you are soooo stupid…_He sighed. "What do you want from me?" His eyes betrayed him for a moment, showing his fear as well as his anger and hurt.

Hermione looked at him as though it were the first time she had ever gazed upon his lonely form. Something awful touched at her heart and for one split second she wanted to unchain him and take him back home, then tuck him into his bed and watch over him until he fell asleep. But that thought was quickly repressed to the back of her mind as she stared openly at him, not answering his question. He sighed again, about to say something else when Harry appeared from no where.

"Hermione…are you ok?" He asked, coming up to her and looking into her eyes. She began to shake slightly and tears filled her eyes. She was not a horrible person, but she felt like one for what she was doing. No one deserved to be held prisoner for no reason except that of selfish captors. Not even Malfoy. No matter how bitter, arrogant, or evil he was, he still was not a Death Eater, which meant something.

At her lack of answering Harry became very concerned. He turned to face Malfoy, a look of pure disgust on his dark features. "Malfoy?!" He screamed, getting the attention of the other boy. "What happened here?"

"She gave me the Veriteserum." He answered offhandedly. Harry looked to Hermione to see if that was true. She nodded.

"Something else happened." Harry stated, narrowing his eyes at Malfoy. "What else happened?" He demanded, anger and hatred evident in his green eyes.

"Nothing." Draco lied, staring at Hermione, who's eyes were wide with disbelief. He smirked at her. _I win._ He thought to himself. She just blinked a few times, looking from him to Harry, who at this point had his back to her and his full attention to Malfoy's odd behavior.

"Good." He said loudly, and with his back still facing her he commanded, "Hermione, you should go get some rest. Tomorrow be here at ten in the morning to watch over him, Ron and I are going to attend the meeting with Dumbledore and inform him of what will by then be the keys to defeating Voldemort…So you'll have to watch him the entire day. Rest up." She only nodded, too afraid to give herself away, and too tired to resist his request. She resolved to find things out in the morning, and then inform Harry of the truth.

She apparated quickly before she changed her mind.

Thus Harry was left alone with Malfoy, who at the moment was quite fatigued, only staring helplessly (but not showing this weakness, mind you) up at the boy who held his fate in his hands.

Harry had always been very disgusted by the sight of the boy, but had taken it upon himself to do the questioning, because he knew very well that neither Ron nor Hermione could do it. He left the feeding to Hermione, knowing that, as compassionate as she is, she would be able to handle forcing food down the insufferable git's throat. And the nights to Ron, knowing the boy would make Malfoy utterly miserable. He had thought about just leaving Malfoy locked up alone, but that idea had been dismissed every time with the conclusion that he just had no idea what the blonde was capable of, so it was established that the three would take shifts watching over the boy, although he knew Hermione was getting screwed over, having to spend the entire day with the blonde.

But, Harry just figured if he could get the questioning done, then Ron would come for the night, and Hermione would then watch over Malfoy until Harry and Ron informed Dumbledore of their little "operation," and they would figure out what to do with their prisoner together. He became nervous, wondering how Dumbledore would react to the information he and Ron would divulge to him the next day.

Nevertheless, he turned to face his forlorn enemy, noticing the blood on the blonde's lips and wondering about the struggle Hermione must have gone through. Malfoy has been staring at him unashamedly, waiting for him to speak, to say anything.

The blonde had actually been injected with strong dark magic of some sort as a small child, and, upon growing older was informed that his blood stream had been injected with a sort of anti-Veriteserum, which would cause him to become immune after a mere ten minutes. Ten minutes because that was usually around the time where the giver of the potion would ask the test questions, to make sure it actually works. And, upon learning this information his father had begun to train him to think quickly when being faced with questions he would have to lie about. Thereby allowing no suspicion, as not only was he trained to answer quickly and smoothly, but logically in his lies. It would seem to anyone that the boy was, in fact, telling the truth.

And it was his father's amazing thinking that saved Draco Malfoy from betraying him, allowing the blonde boy to trick the unsuspecting Harry Potter, who immediately sat onto the grey couch and shot questions at him one after the other, which Draco Malfoy answered grudgingly, as though he were struggling to fight the non-existent power held over him by the potion.

The pieces were slowly putting themselves together before Harry's eyes as he wrote the answers Malfoy was giving him. It was all so very…perfect, the way one missing piece fit itself into the next. Malfoy on the other hand seemed utterly tortured (although on the inside he was a little too ecstatic for his body's state), which, Harry noticed, was causing him a little bit of pleasure. He was slightly surprised, as he had never gotten pleasure from the torture of anyone, not even his enemies.

Still the questioning was intense and went on for about three hours, lasting till about midnight. Although it was hard, Draco unwaveringly answered every question quickly, making sure it made sense with everything else he was being asked. It was utterly draining and stressful, but the blonde managed to get through it.

Ron arrived shortly after Harry finished recording his last answer. "Did you get the answers?" He asked curiously, glancing angrily at the blonde and then warmly toward his friend.

"Yes, and it's amazing how much sense it all makes." Harry replied. The two best friends hugged briefly and Harry apparated quietly.

"Good." Ron muttered to himself, turning to the only other occupant left in the small room. He had brought with him a hot dinner, salt and pepper in rather large bottles, and a pitcher with ice water that refilled itself instantly. "Now I can eat."

Draco stared openly at the red head as he sat down to enjoy his dinner, drinking straight from the pitcher and pouring huge amounts of both the salt and the pepper into the otherwise bland hot meal. Draco would not allow himself to show the helplessness and fatigue he was feeling, therefore the stare was of defiance.

Unfortunately, Ron was not in the best of moods at this particular moment, having been turned down by the girl of his dreams for absolutely no reason, and more importantly having to spend the night with the boy who had made his life miserable since he had been eleven. And even more unfortunate for Draco was the fact that his defiant stare was what finally tipped the red head off (who had been forced to promise by Hermione to not bloody up the blonde, but oh well the blonde looked at him the wrong way, and that was all it took. No wonder she didn't like him back.), and he quickly swallowed up the rest of his food, sucking on his fingers rather loudly and then stood up, cutting across the small difference of space between the two.

"Oh I'm sorry," he began sarcastically, "were you hungry, Malfoy?" And with that he delivered a swift blow to the blonde's stomach, causing him to visibly lurch forward, knees giving out. The blonde boy made no indication beside that that he was hurt, not even a sound was peeped from his frowning mouth. This made Ron even angrier, who began to punch at his face, bloodying up his lips once again as well as his nose. He pulled at the blonde's hair, letting out all of his pent up frustrations once and for all. He felt a terrible weight being lifted up from his shoulders as he punched openly, feeling no remorse nor regret.

"I HATE YOU!" He repeated angrily and forcefully with every blow, although the blonde just hung limply, not making a sound nor indicating hurt, it almost seemed as though he was casually taking a nap.

It went on like this for quite a while, although the actual amount of time was indiscernible to Draco.

When Ron's arms finally grew tired, and angry tears were leaking out of his eyes, he collapsed onto the couch, weeping into his knees. At this point blood was seeping through parts of Malfoy's clothes, and the blonde's breathing was labored and pained. "I hate you." The red head repeated through his sobs, feeling embarrassed and awful in front of his hated enemy. It seemed to him at the moment, that he was the weaker one, despite the way the blonde hung limply and bloodily from his bonds.

"I know." The words forced themselves from the blonde's lips, and it was very painful. It was all he uttered for that entire night, although Ron had repeated his hatred for the blonde several times before through his open weeping. Still, his words angered the blond to no end, and he stood up again, forcing his tired hands (a bit bloodied from all the punching) to pick up the salt that rested next to his empty plate on the small table in the room.

He smiled at his new idea, noting Malfoy's slightly widened grey orbs. He came closer, ripping the top from the salt, and he poured the salt onto the blondes face, despite Malfoy's efforts to turn his face out of the way. This time the blonde did scream. Ron's blood boiled at the sound of his enemy's pain and he lifted the blonde's shirt, pouring more salt and enjoying more sounds of distress that Malfoy couldn't help but make. He poured it over every wound, causing liquid to gush freely from Malfoy's miserable face. Whether it was blood or tears or a mixture of both it could not be told at that moment in Ron's frenzy of anger and hatred.

Fortunately for Draco, the salt, unlike the pitcher, would not refill itself, and eventually it ran out. Ron dropped it to the ground in a panic, noting that daylight had begun to filter into the tiny window that was high up at the opposite wall. How long had it been? He searched around for anything that would indicate the time, and then looked back at the pitiful sight of his prisoner. He couldn't let Hermione see what he had done, then he would never stand a chance.

Desperately, he grabbed the pitcher of ice water and splashed it all over the blonde, waited for it to refill, and then poured it again. He did this for more then ten minutes, until the salt and blood had completely washed away, leaving Malfoy with infected cuts and shivering awfully, teeth chattering painfully. His wounds felt better though, and he thanked Merlin for the night being finally over.

Ron, having gotten a little wet in the process, shivered a bit as well, ignoring the annoying shivering and teeth chattering that Malfoy was uttering, and sat pitifully down on the couch. Having gotten no sleep and looking like something awful, he figured that Hermione would be there soon, and wanting to avoid and confrontation with her, he apparated from the room, without even a backward glance at Malfoy.

Hermione apparated into the room soon after, looking like she really hadn't gotten that much sleep either. "Ron?" She asked, noting that he wasn't there. She had a hot plate of food in her hands, and she set it down quickly, at notice of Malfoy's state. "What did he do t you?" She gasped aloud, removing her own coat and stripping Malfoy of his shirt quickly, ripping it away.

She noticed all of his bruises and infected wounds, having rid him of his blood soaked clothes. His torso was covered in goose bumps as well, and she noticed (with a slight burn to her cheeks) that he was beautifully sculpted. He shivered, not uttering a sound as she tied her coat by it's sleeves around his chest and stomach, and then hugged him, rubbing his bare muscular arms with her hands. His hair was dripping with salt, which fell onto her lips when she came hugged him close.

"Why is there salt on you?" She asked, her voice sounding harsher then she had intended. He still did not speak, and she could have wept right there. _Why did I let myself get into this, I'm not evil! _She thought to herself, knowing that she was part of the reason why the young man was the way he was. When he finally stopped shivering, she removed the coat from his chest and began to rummage through her purse.

She pulled out an ointment and began to tend to his wounds, watching as they magically healed themselves before both their eyes. "Thank you." He uttered miserably, hissing through his teeth at the sting of the ointment to his salty wounds.

She did not answer, but when she was done with that, she grabbed the still steaming plate of food from the table, trying not to think about the electricity that had flowed up through her fingers at touching his bare chest. "Eat." She commanded, bringing up a morsel to his mouth with her hands. He opened up gratefully, and she pushed her fingers into his mouth. It tasted so sweet and delicious, that he greedily sucked on her fingers, slightly aware of the effect it was having on her. She grabbed another piece, keeping up with his speedy pace as he ate, feeling some of his strength coming back. Her knees were weakening and she found herself pushing her fingers into his mouth of her own accord, allowing him to get every last taste off of them. He moaned slightly, having been without food for over twenty four hours. She stopped suddenly, the sound of his pleasure arousing her more then the sound of his pain had the night before. _What is happening to me?_ She thought miserably, feeding him the rest without allowing his lips to touch her fingers. She had questions that needed to be answered.

So, when Malfoy had finished the entire plate of food, she set it down and sat on the couch herself. He straightened up slightly, feeling much stronger, and ready for another day of hell. He could tell by her face that she was about to ask about the Veriteserum. He braced himself for it, unsure of whether or not he would answer her.

"Malfoy?" She began lightly, averting her eyes from his beautiful ones, from his toned chest and from him altogether. He stared intently at her averted eyes, feeling his new found strength waning slightly.

"Yes?" He spoke, feeling as though his voice was much too loud for the tiny room. His knees were buckling again, and he feared he would give in to any force from her if she were to try to force an answer out of him.

"Why were you able to lie under the Veriteserum?" She asked, gaining some courage and looking him back in the eye. She saw him close up and knew he was not going to speak. He didn't. She was desperate for an answer however, knowing Harry would look like a complete fool when he presents his information and it is proved false. He was her best friend, and despite the guilt she had and pity for the miserable prisoner hanging before her, she cared about Harry a lot, and felt as though it was her fault for not telling him that the Veriteserum did not work.

And it was with this reasoning that she decided to try to force the nearly broken blonde to give her an answer. She would figure it out from there. So she crossed back over to him, and although his head hung low, leaning on his chest, he found himself looking straight into the shorter girl's warm chocolate eyes. "You should probably answer me." Her tone was dangerous and he vainly tried to look away from her, realizing that he was not ready for anymore abuse nor fighting. He just wanted to go home. She began to trace his freshly healing cuts with her fingers, noticing how much the ointment had helped relieve his infections. He breathed sharply, feeling miserable. She found a really deep gash and paused over it. "Still no answer?"

With that said, she began to push her thumb into the wound, opening it back up. He gritted his teeth, staring down at her again. She flinched. Still he did not answer. "Please.." She begged, pushing her thumb even deeper, her other hand finding another cut. He cried out, feeling his cut tearing apart again. She was just about to stop, unable to take it anymore, when he finally gave in.

"Ok, ok…just, stop." He stated quietly. She stopped, quickly going for more ointment and rubbing it over his cut again. He looked at her with slight disbelief and began to speak again. "When I was little my father had me injected with very powerful anti-Veriteserum magic that still runs through my veins right now. It allows it to work for the first ten minutes, but then the effects ware away." His voice was strained, his eyes staring deeply into hers as she absorbed the information he was telling her.

"So you lied to Harry?" She asked quietly, already knowing the answer. He nodded. "But why, you're not even a Death Eater."

"My father loves me more then anyone else he's ever loved, which is not many people. I had always wanted to be a Death Eater, but it was he who told me not to, to remain neutral because he feared it was too dangerous for me. He did not want me kissing Voldemort's feet. I hated him at first, but then I realized that it was just that he loved me and didn't want me to get hurt. He's always prepared me for the worst and protected me from the dark side. He's even been training me for when the war starts. I can't betray him, I just can't. He's the only person who I love, the only person who actually loves me besides my mother. I can't…"

"Oh god." She muttered, coming closer to him. This show of complete loyalty and utter passion from her enemy sent a wave of arousal through her stomach, as well as compassion over her. She suddenly felt like the most horrible person in the world, and before she could think about what she was doing, she was lightly cupping his cheek, tears flowing freely down her own, and crushed her lips to his, careful to avoid the right corner of his mouth where Ron had punched him the night before.

He whimpered against her lips, certain that this was another way for her to try to get him to betray his father. "I won't betray him." He whimpered miserably against her lips.

"I know." She breathed back, "and you don't have to." He opened his mouth in surprise, feeling her tongue slip in between his lips. With new confidence, he began to kiss her back, his hands struggling against their chains. He wanted to touch her. She pushed her body into his, slightly aware of the pain it caused him due to his wounds, although neither of them cared. She ran her fingers through his soft blonde hair, her other hand roaming his bare chest as their mouths melded against each other's, and their tongues gently massaged each others.

He moaned quietly as she moved down his neck with her lips, sucking lightly. She wanted to hear that sound again, so she began to move toward the other side of his neck, eliciting more sounds from him. His hands were now going red from his struggle to run his fingers through her hair, to touch her somehow. She realized, as she kissed him, feeling the fire rise through her body from their heat and passion, that she had to get him out of there before Harry and the others found out he had lied. He was leaning his head back against the wall as she looked up at him, tilting his chin with her hand and meeting his lips again with fervor.

The question was, how would she save him?

((OOOOH….a cliffy!! Please review!!))


	3. Chapter 3

-1**Chapter 3.**

**((I'm sorry it took so long for me to update, a lot of stuff has happened in my life that really discouraged me from really doing much of anything…But I found myself again, please bare with me if it's not that good.))**

He stood with confidence in front of his peers, smiling widely, note cards neatly spread across his podium. Harry Potter had waited for this moment nearly his entire life it seemed. Many were present at the secret meeting, including Dumbledore himself.

"I have a plan." He began after clearing his throat several times. His eyes scanned the audience approvingly. Those present were paying rapt attention to their savior. "In fact, I have found the answer to all of our questions! And if we act quickly, we can be done with this war by tonight!" Cheers erupted throughout the room. "We have managed to capture one of the Death Eaters' sons…And well we gave him some Veriteserum, and on these note cards I've got the way to win this war…Hermione and Ron-"

"Harry." A stern voice interrupted quietly, and the entire room silenced. Dumbledore's serious, drooping eyes stared up into Harry's youthful green orbs. "Why did you do this all on your own? You didn't come to the Order first? You can't just capture someone and get all the answers from them."

"But…It was Malfoy." Harry blurted. "I'm sorry Professor Dumbledore, but I had to do this, and I knew you wouldn't let me if I came to you first." Dumbledore recognized the determination in his young student's voice and seated himself once again.

"Well Harry, please continue with this plan of yours. I trust that you have made the right choices. It's about time you took some action into your own hands."

DMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHG

Loud breathing reverberated into both their ears as Hermione Granger pulled fiercely away from her counterpart, who at the moment was struggling against his bonds to reattach himself to her red and swollen lips.

In fact, Draco really didn't know what had gotten into himself. He had been with plenty of women before, but for some reason she had elicited more pleasure from him, even with her inexperience, then any other female ever had.

Meanwhile, Hermione was fighting her inner demons, and she stared openly at the blonde boy struggling to free himself in front of her. If Harry's plan were to be executed accordingly, then they would find out by tonight that Draco's words had been lies, and surely Harry would kill the blonde for the embarrassment.

She had to get him out of there, but how the hell could she do it? Her body visibly shook from the nervousness settling itself into her stomach. She could have stopped all of this from happening…Why had she been so stupid? Now she found herself in the most horrible situation she could have ever imagined.

_Think, Hermione, you've solved worse problems then this in school…_She looked away from the boy's startled face, as she had begun to pull at her curly locks of hair.

Draco had had just about enough. "Granger." He rasped, snapping her out of her inner thoughts. She turned back to him, her finger caught in some of her hair. He just about cried from the look on her face. "What is it?"

She swallowed harshly. "When Harry presents his plan to the Order, using the information you falsely gave him, and he finds out you lied, the embarrassment, he'll kill you." She struggled through her words, tears filling her eyes. "He's expressed his feelings of hatred toward you to me before. He said," She choked slightly, fighting the tears from falling, "he'll kill you if you give him a good enough reason."

Draco looked shocked. "You should be happy then." His eyes met the floor as he realized the full gravity of his situation. _Shit, shit, shit. I'm going to die. _He was shaking as visibly as Hermione was. She sat on the ground in desperation.

"I can't…I can't let you die. You…there's no reason for it. I can't believe I'm letting Harry embarrass himself like this. I can't believe I let any of this happen in the first place." She was crying freely as Malfoy stared at her awkwardly. He had never been one to comfort girls or anyone before, so instead he focused on stopping his shaking and formulating a plan for his survival. There had to be something he could do. Meanwhile, Hermione continued to babble, making his concentration troublesome.

"If I let you go they'll know I helped you. And what if they give me Veriteserum? If I keep you here I may not be able to stop them from hurting you, or Harry from killing you. Then I'd really hate myself."

"I don't blame you." He cut in. "I lied. I deserve what is going to happen to me. I don't care, as long as I didn't dishonor my family or betray my father then I'll die a worthy man." Her red glassy eyes met his worn out silver ones as he spoke.

"You've just made my decision for me." She told him quietly, standing up from her spot on the ground.

"Why are you being so…kind?" His eyes held a true question as he spoke.

"I…don't know. You make me feel…something. Which is more then anyone else has ever made me feel. You don't deserve this treatment, you aren't that evil. Arrogant, yes, annoying, yes, but evil, no. So you threw taunts and threats at us, and you got into brawls with Harry when we were younger but you certainly are no Voldemort. You are only as loyal to your father as Harry is to his. Why should you be tortured and hurt because of the decisions made by the man who created you?" She stepped closer to him, taking a key from inside her bra.

His breath caught in his throat as he watched her put herself on the line for him. "Consider yourself kidnapped." He smiled through his words, nearly tumbling over onto her as his arms were freed. She struggled underneath his weight.

"You, kidnapping me? Well, you can barely stand." She pulled him to the couch. "If I do magic, we'll be traced…so I can't enervate you until we are out of here." She ran her fingers through his hair, noticing the way his eyes shut at the contact.

"Apparate us." He told her, struggling to hold himself up.

"I've…well I've never apparated two people before…just myself."

"All I have to do is touch you." He told her, his eyes re-opening through his smile.

"Oh."

"Yeah."

She smiled stupidly, still unsure of the whole thing. "And what will we do once we are out of here?"

"Head to Muggle America. I know my way around there quite well. From there we can figure something out."

"They'll kill you for sure if I go with you."

"You have no choice, remember?"

"Don't I?"

"If you don't apparate us now, I'll surely kill you with my brute strength."

"I'm so scared." She grabbed onto his shoulder, ignoring his sharp intake of breath from the pain, and with a whisper of words both disappeared from the room, a small note left behind in the dust that he had written to let a certain green eyed brunette know of the situation.

DMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHG

Anger twisted into his features, showing ugliness as Harry stared into the emptiness before him. His plans had failed him, and other Aurors stared confusedly into each other's eyes, and then at their savior, who had somehow led them wrongly.

"He fucking lied to me." His first thought was to blame Hermione, because it seemed she had not really given Malfoy the Veriteserum, but he realized that there was no way that could be possible. Malfoy had tricked them all somehow.

They apparated back to head quarters, and before anyone could get a word out to Harry, he had disappeared from their sight.

"He's going to kill him!" Dumbledore screamed, fear in his eyes for what seemed like the first time to any of the other Aurors. "We have to find Ronald Weasley."

They scrambled around, only to find that the red headed boy was missing as well.

"Where is Hermione?" Dumbledore shouted, his face twisted in desperate anger.

"She's been gone for hours." An Auror replied cautiously, afraid of the Headmaster's expression. Dumbledore was gone before he even finished his sentence.

DMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHG

"How could this have happened?" Harry stared at the note with blurry vision as tears of frustration and fear and worry slipped from his eyes. Ron only shook with anger.

In neatly scrawled handwriting were the biting words of their escaped prisoner. Both could clearly see the mocking smirk on the blonde's face through his writing. They had no way of telling how he had escaped and managed to take Hermione with him, nor when he had escaped.

He could have gone anywhere, and that was the scariest part of their dilemma.

"It's…my fault." Harry began miserably, the embarrassment, guilt, and hurt taking its toll on his exhausted form. "Now Hermione's in danger! I shouldn't have put her up to this! And no one will ever take me seriously again, especially not Professor Dumbledore." Tears were leaking from his emerald green eyes and he ran his fingers through his hair in an effort to comfort himself. Ron stared awkwardly at him, unsure and filled with horrible rage.

Deep down inside the redhead knew that the way he had treated Malfoy may have something to do with the way that Malfoy was probably treating Hermione. "I didn't even wait for her this morning." He admitted, sitting down next to the weeping brunette. He wiped bitterly at his own tears, placing a hand on his best friend's shoulder.

"If we find him, we'll kill him." Harry stated, looking toward the hand now resting on his shoulders. His friend's hand tensed up, just as Harry knew it would.

"No Harry." He answered quietly. "WHEN we find him, we'll kill him."

Both stood, unsure of what their next moves would be. Then Harry spoke, knowing that although it wasn't what he wanted to do, it was the right thing to do. Hermione was in grave danger, there could be no more playing around.

"We need to alert Dumbledore, and send out a search party."

Both boys apparated from the room, a small piece of paper left behind in the dust with the words "_I've got Granger. And if you want to see her alive again you'd better hope you get to me before I grow bored of her, and be ready to 'negotiate'._" written in a neat handwriting.

DMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHG

((I'm open to suggestions as to where things could go from here))


	4. Chapter 4

((Haven't written in forever, somehow I lost myself and this story, so bare with me I completely forgot where I was going with it))

She had apparated them to just outside the room, but it was only so long until they could be traced. "Enervate." She whispered slowly. In those few moments she was suddenly aware that all of this could have been a ploy for him to get free. He could easily turn on her and kill her. The fear was evident in her eyes and he chuckled a little, feeling the calming sensation of his strength returning to him.

And then his wand was out, pointing to her face. She squeaked and shut her eyes, her heart pounding so loudly she was sure he could hear it. "Afraid?" He breathed into her ear. She began to shiver slightly as his arm wrapped around her back and pulled her into his warm body. "Don't be. I owe you, although I can't say your friends will be safe if they come across me."

Hermione was sure it was the other way around. If there was one thing she knew about Harry, it was that he would do anything for a friend whom he thought was in danger. Even if it meant killing someone. And Ron, well, he was capable of anything when he went into his fits of blind rage.

"We need to get a move on." He interrupted her thoughts and reality hit her like a bucket of cold water. Hermione listed all the ways she was betraying her friends as she felt the sickening whirl of her stomach from their apparition. _One, I lied and allowed Harry to make a fool of himself. Two, I acted like some sort of animal in heat with an enemy. Three, I freed said enemy and lied once again to my best friends and allowed them to think I'm in danger when clearly I am not. Wait, am I?  
_

"First, we'll need disguises." Malfoy was quick to catch her as she stumbled. That apparition had taken long. Where were they? "And we'll need to find different wands." They were inside of an empty bathroom stall in who knows where. The toilet was absolutely filthy, and so was the white tile floor. She wanted to gag. "We'll need to destroy our wands and leave no trace of ourselves, it'll only be so long before they can trace us."

Hermione became unsure suddenly. He pointed his wand at her and she allowed it, heart pounding in fear once again. As he whispered quietly she felt her hair grow longer and straighten itself, her face contort and her bones grow taller. Then he pointed the wand at himself and she watched him change before her eyes. His hair became darker and curly, his body became thicker, tanner, his eyes were a dark green. He was still gorgeous despite the way his cheekbones were much more prominent and his chin was less pointed.

"Hand me your wand." He commanded, and she found herself reaching into her pocket- now in jeans she wasn't wearing before. She watched him destroy it and throw it into the toilet, feeling as though she had just sold her soul to Voldemort. Then he was whispering once again, tons of concentration on his newly sculpted face. She watched as two completely different wands shaped themselves in front of their eyes.

"How did you…?" She whispered, unsure that any of this was real. She feared she could wake up at any moment to Ron confessing his love to her, just before Harry showing up with Malfoy. Would she do it differently if the chance arose? She wasn't completely sure, but somehow she felt deep in her heart that she probably would.

"Good old dad…" He trailed off.

Then he was destroying his wand and throwing its remains in the toilet. Flushing it, he turned to her and said, "want to take a look at yourself? I fancy I did quite a good job _Ginger_." Catching on, she unlatched the door and stepped out of the stall, fixing herself up in a huff. Malfoy followed after, smirking at the obvious muggles who were looking at the two with disgust. She looked into the mirror, marveling at her new appearance. Her hair was long and straight and dark red. Her eyes were a light blue and her skin was slightly tan, with freckles dusted across her cheeks and nose. Her face was much rounder, but still pretty. She was much bustier, she noticed with some amusement.

"Well darling we must get going or we'll miss our flight." He cooed, stroking her hair. "We don't want to be late to our own honeymoon." She smiled, heart fluttering in complete happiness. "One thing though.." He trailed off, turning to the curious muggles surrounding them. Some words were whispered, and Draco Malfoy stepped out of the public restrooms along with Hermione Granger with much more money than they had gone in with.

DMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHG

"Oh, I wish Hermione were here to help us!" Harry muttered in frustration. "This spell keeps telling me that they're somewhere in the gutter system of the airport. It just doesn't make sense." He realized how ridiculous he sounded. Ron patted his back in support.

"Well then mate, let's head down there. We owe it to poor Hermione." The redhead said adamantly, convinced that every moment they spent sitting there moping or trying to modify the spell was just another moment wasted. He couldn't wait to get his hands around Malfoy's throat. He wouldn't stop until the blond git was dead, that he was sure of. How dare he lay even a finger on his beautiful Hermione. Ron just couldn't fathom it, and slowly he slipped further and further into a fit of awful rage.

Harry nodded to his friend, aware of how dangerous he was becoming. At this point nothing mattered to him more than getting Hermione back. He would do whatever it takes, even if it landed him in Askaban. He just couldn't forgive himself. He could no longer show his face to Dumbledore again, and that just made him even angrier. He almost pitied Malfoy for a second, but at this moment, he realized, he was incapable of such a thing.

So without letting anyone know of their intentions, the two teenaged boys headed out to save their best friend. They chose to do this alone, although they had no idea that there was a search team being put together by Dumbledore to find all four of the teenagers who were now considered missing.

They immediately apparated to the exact location of the wands only to find bits and pieces scattered around in the muck. Of course, this only made our misguided heroes even angrier.

DMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHG

Hermione watched in amazement as Malfoy charmed his way onto a flight to America with first class seats, playing the love struck husband with his gorgeous wife. All she had to do was smile and look hopeful, while he did all the talking and kept an arm around her, stroking her arm casually and sneaking kisses to her cheek here and there. The woman behind the counter immediately became infatuated with their newlywed love and pulled some strings for them.

Now they were living the life in first class, enjoying a trip to Florida. Why he had chosen Florida, she had no idea but was ok with just trusting him. She was also very surprised at how easily he had been able to blend in with muggles, and how much of a good actor he was. He didn't cease to surprise her, and Hermione was suddenly flooded with thoughts she didn't know she could think since her ex boyfriend what's his face.

It didn't even matter to her anymore, she could barely remember his name. What was still palpable in her memory though was the most horrible night of her life, the night he had tried to force himself on her, the night she had been forced to break it off with her first true love. Tears were threatening to spill at the memory of it, and at that moment she felt Malfoy squeeze her hand a little. She looked up at him and he smiled devilishly. All thoughts of what's his face were vanished from her mind.

They arrived in Florida and he called for a taxi. No one seemed to notice when they walked out without any luggage, and the taxi driver certainly paid them no mind when Malfoy hopped in with his wife and told him exactly where they wanted to go.

Hermione was astounded by the beauty of the hotel and stood staring as Malfoy paid the driver. He pulled on her hand and they entered it, her face still showing the shock of it all. Hermione had never been to any place as extravagant as this. The walls were lined with mirrors and crystal chandeliers hung from the high ceilings, art was displayed in statues and sculptures in almost every corner. The Carpet was a lush velvety red, with crème furniture scattered here and there. She felt she honestly didn't deserve it, and that ugly seed of guilt began to germinate within her heart. She felt that this guilt would lead to her demise.

"Welcome." An elderly man stood behind the welcome desk and smiled genuinely at them. He was slightly plump with a hunch to his back. His hair was white and stringy, and he combed in to the side in hopes of covering up the area where he was balding.

"Hiya, me and the lady here are looking to rent out the honeymoon suite, it is, after all, our honeymoon." Malfoy flashed a charming smile and the old man nodded happily.

"You're in luck." He smiled, feeling accomplished. "We've got just the perfect room for you." Hermione stared into the mirror behind him as Malfoy paid for their new room. Inside that mirror was someone completely different, and for a moment she could pretend it wasn't her who had gone insane and decided to completely betray her two best friends.

Nonetheless she flashed Malfoy a smile and the two made their way to the fancy expensive room neither of them deserved. The moment the two of them were completely alone she felt her body contort back to the way it was before and watched his do the same. "I'm completely and utterly insane." She breathed, still unsure if this was really worth it.

"As am I." He responded, moving toward her. She felt her heart begin to do its betraying pounding. He was backing her up and before she knew it her back was up against the wall and she was looking into his intense grey orbs. She was suddenly reminded of his weakened body hanging from the shackles just the day before. Why did that seem so far away?

((Warning- smut. If you're not comfortable with it skip down till you see ((end))

And then his lips were against hers and his body pressed her even further into the wall. She let out a gasp and he slipped his tongue into her mouth. Both began to moan as her tongue met his in a frenzy of passion. She could feel his erection press against her and she arched her back in pleasure, hands roaming underneath his shirt. His hands pushed her even farther into the wall if that was possible, and began to crawl up her shirt to massage her breasts.

She pushed him back suddenly and led him to the bed, mouths still connected and hands still roaming underneath each other's shirts. He shoved her down hard, removing her shirt as he went. Then went the bra, and he began to suck and lick at her nipples. She moaned and arched her back, pulling on his hair. She had never felt this way before. He stared down on her beautiful body, marveling at her smooth stomach and supple breasts.

Then his hands were on her jeans and it was as if an alarm went off in her head and she sat straight up, feeling the tears threatening to spill. "Relax, Granger." He said calmly, removing his own shirt. "We're not gonna go all the way." Still unsure, she laid back down and allowed him to unbutton her jeans as he kissed and licked at her exposed flesh. He began to kiss her over her panties and she cried out from the heat of it, it just felt so good. Before she knew it the panties were off and his tongue was licking her womanhood in a way that made her body thrust against him as she held onto the sheets.

His finger made its way to her mouth and she sucked compliantly, too absorbed in what she was feeling to notice the implication of his wet finger as it made its way down her body and to her opening. For a second it hurt, and he told her to relax. She tried and it felt ok mixed in with the pleasure from his licking, and then it felt intensely amazing. Before she knew it another finger was added to the mix and her body was writhing with multiple orgasms. He let her thrust against his mouth and fingers until the orgasm subsided. She lay in a sweaty heap with a huge smile on her face.

He smiled too and stood up for a second, wiping at the saliva and other juices around his mouth. "Did you enjoy that?" He asked innocently.

"I've never felt anything like that before…" She breathed. His smile grew wider, but there was no cockiness in it. Who knew Malfoy would be generous in bed, she pondered to herself. She had to pay him back somehow. "Now lay down." She commanded.

Malfoy chuckled, but complied. "You don't have to do anything in return if you don't want too." He told her seriously, looking into her eyes as if he knew all about her past and what she had suffered with what's his face. She swallowed, knowing full well she would be paying him back. Besides, she was an expert at it, what's his face used to ask for it all the time, and it kept him off her back about sex for quite some time.

She began to kiss him, and holding his hair down she moved to his neck, thrusting her naked hips against his jean clad erection and kissing down his chest to his pant button. He moaned despite himself and grit his teeth as she unbuttoned his pants. He was surprised, maybe she wasn't as inexperienced as he thought. When the pants were off, she rubbed her hand over his boxers until he was completely hard and thrusting into it. She was amazed at his size, and realized maybe he had a reason for being so cocky. Then the boxers were down in an instant and her warm tight mouth was wrapped around his cock. He cried out from the intensity of it and couldn't help but look down at her bobbing head. Her tongue was doing things to him no other woman had, and he was ashamed to admit that he came much faster then he ever had before.

((End))

Hermione swallowed his shame and rose up with a very sore jaw, surprised she was able to fully take him in, and also amazed at how long he had lasted. He put what's his face to shame. She smiled at him as he lay catching his breath. The room was beautifully decorated, with lush red carpet, crème furniture and a beautiful king sized bed laden with silk sheets that they had just messed up completely. She sat up looking down at him for quite some time and he laid his arm out for her to lay on. She complied and turned to face him.

Her eyes roamed his toned alabaster body and then back to his eyes, which were lighter now for some reason. He looked content, and his hand traced lazy circles on the silk sheets. "Malfoy…" She began, swallowing the lmp in her throat. He responded with a lazy grunt. "We should talk about what just happened…" Her heart was pounding that awful loud pound and she looked at him desperately. Malfoy swallowed and opened his mouth to speak.

"What is there to talk about Granger? It's just good fun, right?" He shut his eyes, unaware of the pain that became evident in hers. He was tired, and that had felt amazingly good. The best part was he hadn't even expected anything from her. Many a girl had cried from not being able to make him cum with their mouths, and yet Granger had surprisingly been able to make him do it, and fast, at that.

"Yeah, good fun." It was so hard to say that. No man had ever made Hermione feel this way before. She rolled away from his sleepy form, upset at his arm which he had decided to throw around her body and pull her into him with in his sleep. The tears fell silently and she pretended he wanted to be with her as much as she suddenly felt she wanted to be with him.

((Okay so this was just a transition paper, I know exactly where I'm going with this so I should be back into the swing of things and finish this story. Haven't written in two years, so cut me some slack. Please review!))


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5.

_I hate myself. _Hermione thought bitterly, waking up to find herself naked next to a man she barely knew. Utterly defeated and disgusted with herself, she couldn't help but find herself thinking he was adorable in his sleep. Long eyelashes reaching his cheekbones, and an innocence about him she didn't see otherwise.

She sighed, stretching out and rolling away from his sleeping form. Only then did it hit her. She would never be able to return home without him getting in trouble, and probably thrown in Azkaban or something. And there was no way she could tell the truth. Harry and Ron would never forgive her, nor would they understand. Besides, would Malfoy even let her?

She knew deep down in her heart that she didn't love him, how could she? These feelings were strong, and she convinced herself it was just lust. So why had she thrown her entire life away in a moment of lust and guilt? She had to come up with a story. Something that would make everything work, so that she could be with Ron and Harry. And Malfoy could return without any trouble from anyone. But she knew that was impossible, Harry was going to kill Malfoy, and Ron was certainly going to help.

There was always lying. She could contact them, have them rescue her, and then Malfoy would be arrested and she could move on with her life. Things could go back to normal. But once again she knew deep down in her heart she could never betray him either. But why? What was it about him that made her want to throw away her life?

It had to be that she suddenly began to notice him as human. He was no longer that git who used to soil her name just for fun. Now he was just a person, being as loyal to his father as anyone else. He wasn't some snotty kid who would give his dad away at the chance of being freed. He would take his secrets to his grave. More importantly, he didn't deserve any of this, as much as she would have liked to believe that he did. Was there more to that? Hermione refused to delve any deeper into herself for that answer.

So now she was stuck in a place she'd never been to before, and completely dependent on a man she didn't really know. "Oh if mum could see me now…" She mumbled, watching the sunlight stream into the window. Tiny dust particles floated carelessly in the air, dancing around each other like diamonds shining in the sun. It was all so enticing, this imaginary life he had created for them. A couple on their honeymoon, imagine that. Then his words from last night replayed in her head. _Just good fun, right?_ For some reason it really hurt, but Hermione had too much on her mind to think about any of that now.

She stood up and began to collect her clothes from the floor, making her way to the shower. Behind her she could hear Malfoy stirring in his sleep, yawning as his eyes fluttered open. She dared not look behind her as she hurried inside the bathroom and shut the door loudly. The brunette smiled to herself. If he hadn't been completely awake yet, he was certainly awake now.

The hot water felt so good as it washed over her. She shut her eyes, a flash of last night entering her head suddenly. Her knees weakened, as she remembered the sensation that had washed over her as his mouth connected with hers. _Get a hold of yourself._ She thought fiercely. She had to focus on a plan, anything that could ease the situation at least. Thinking about Malfoy's naked flesh wasn't going to help at all. She banged her head against the wall, realizing she was acting very un-Hermione-ish.

"Oh that's hot Granger." Malfoy's voice popped up out of thin air, causing the wet brunette to jump about ten feet in the air. Despite himself, Draco had to laugh. _She's being cute. Didn't know that was possible of the bookworm. _

"Malfoy! Get out of here! What are you doing?!" She yelled, watching him hop into the shower beside her.

"Relax Granger, I'm just having a little fun. Don't worry I'm not going to molest you." The blond chuckled, noticing her eyes roam over his chest for just a second. He reached past her to grab the soap. "I've got wards all around this hotel. If either of your two friends get even close, I'll know and we can split. We've got to stay one step ahead at least, until we can figure something else out."

"I've got wards up too." Hermione admitted. "Can't you just dump me somewhere and leave enough clues for them to find me?" She asked genuinely, unsure why she hadn't thought of it before.

"It's part of the process to give veritiserum. If they find only you, then they'll have to give it to you. If they find the both of us, chances are they'll just give it to me. And if worse comes to worst I'll just invent some tale of breaking free and forcing you to apperate us out of that room, then kidnapping and all that." He said casually, shampooing his blond locks.

Hermione remained frozen, finally admitting she was defeated. There was nothing they could do but wait to be caught. She wondered momentarily if he knew that as well. He seemed pretty confident that they could just run forever. But was that just a show? "I guess… I just wish none of this had happened."

"That makes two of us, Granger." Malfoy responded, eyes shut as he rinsed his head. Hermione, having already finished showering, stepped out and wrapped a really nice cotton towel around her body. She sighed, aware that Malfoy's situation was utterly and completely her fault. She almost wanted to apologize, but there was something there within her that simply wouldn't allow it.

She began to dress when he popped his head out from the shower and clicked his tongue on the roof of his mouth. "Granger, you know I'm just going to change your appearance when I get out, so what's the point in dressing?" He teased, water splashing onto the floor from his soaked locks. She sneered at him, angry that all of her privacy became a mockery simply because of one stupid night that amounted to nothing but "fun."

"I still have my right to privacy." She mumbled, stepping out of the shower and slamming the door loudly for the second time within an hour.

Taking in her surroundings, Hermione felt relaxed suddenly. The bed was so soft and silky, the room lit up as if she was in some sort of dream. It was all so peaceful, so magical, and so completely opposite of the turmoil raging within her head. A knock at the door stirred her from her thoughts, and Hermione froze, realizing that she and Malfoy did not look anything at all like the couple that was supposed to be staying there. For a moment Hermione numbingly thought it might be Ron and Harry, but that thought became extremely unlikely the moment she realized they wouldn't have taken the time to knock.

"Yes?" She responded to the knock.

"It's housekeeping, madam, may I come in?" A woman's voice sounded from the other side of the door.

"Just a moment." Hermione responded, "we're not dressed." She could hear the woman chuckle as she made her way back to the bathroom, where Malfoy had already transformed himself. "It's housekeeping," she said, "hurry, change me."

"Now now Granger," he responded lightly, "you can't change a person overnight, it's simply impossible. You have to want to change, and personally I don't think you have it in you." She stared at him with utter disbelief and he sobered up quickly. "Oh fine." He stated, pointing his wand at her. "There." Hermione, the moment she found her appearance satisfying in the mirror, ran back to the door and breathlessly opened it. Of course, her breathlessness only caused the housekeeper to blush, chuckling nervously as she entered the room. Hermione rolled her eyes, while Malfoy exited the bathroom to greet the woman.

"Hello there." He smiled warmly. "So glad for the wonderful staff here, if you'll excuse us, we're going downstairs to have some breakfast."

"Honey…Can't we just order some here?" Hermione pleaded, not wanting to ever leave the room.

"Nope." He answered, grabbing her hand and practically dragging her out of the room. "Granger, you know we have to act completely normal. And staying locked up in a hotel room on our honeymoon just….well I guess it's normal." He looked confused, but continued his dragging nonetheless. Hermione only smirked, choosing to remain silent until they reached the mess hall.

DMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHG

"Do you honestly believe they're in muggle Florida, Harry?" Ron asked his friend skeptically.

"That's what the spell is telling me, Ron. What do you want from me, I've been trying to trace them for days, I don't know what else to do. Without their wands its almost useless." Harry answered, frustration evident in his tone. He couldn't understand either why Malfoy would take Hermione to America, let alone muggle Florida. But that honestly didn't matter to him, what mattered was that he find Hermione, get rid of Malfoy, and return to Hogwarts safely so that the three could try to just leave things with the past.

Ron furrowed his eyebrows, unsure of any of this. He was so tired of coming up short, being unable to find her. If anything happened to her, he'd never be able to forgive himself. He hadn't even waited for her to arrive before leaving that morning. Maybe Malfoy had found a way to escape and surprise her when she arrived. The guilt was becoming unbearable, and Ron's obsession with finding the blond and snapping his neck became stronger by the second. He was surprised by his friend's hand on his shoulder, and he jumped back a bit.

"Sorry." Harry said, hurt evident in his eyes as he removed his hand from Ron's shoulder. "Just trying to provide some comfort."

"It's ok…" Ron began, seeming troubled. "You know, I've always had this weird obsession with Malfoy." He started, unsure of how his friend would react. Harry only looked at him, face blank and almost…hurt? "Ever since first year I've had these fantasies. Just me and Malfoy. My hands around his…his throat, killing him. I always kill him, and I feel good about it." Ron stopped there, turning away from Harry's pained expression.

"Well now there's a reason." Harry responded. He wasn't quite sure how else to respond. Ron looked deeply troubled. Yes, the obsession was very unhealthy, but how does one tell their best friend that they might need some help? Besides, Harry was no better. He had a few unhealthy obsessions of his own. "Don't worry about it mate, I'll go work on the spell some more, see if I can pinpoint the exact location, and as soon as I do we'll go find her. She'll be so happy she'll definitely fall for you if she already hasn't." It had been so painful to say that. He knew Hermione would never love Ron, they were just too different.

HGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDM

Breakfast was absolutely delicious, Hermione noticed with a full belly. "Malfoy…" She trailed off, wanting to get some information out of him that could be useful.

"Yes?" He answered, after swallowing his last bite of cheese Danish. He looked at her curiously, it had been the first word she'd said to him since they left the room.

"I don't know much about you and where you stand in this war." She said quietly. His eyes nearly popped out of his head but he checked himself rather quickly.

"There's not really that much to it. I mean, I'm the only heir, my father has always been my mentor as well as my protector. He's always kept me out of trouble and as far away from you know who as possible. He didn't want me to make the same mistakes he did, and for a while I hated him for not allowing me to make my own decision. Until one day I witnessed something that made me change my mind completely. Since then my father has been training me in preparation for the war, knowing he would one day have to be against me, the moment I deny the dark lord my servitude."

He took a sip of his juice, as if nothing at all were the matter. "I've decided to stay neutral though, as I hate Potter way too much to join his side. But I know at some point I will have to fight someone from some side. I'm just hoping I can remain alive, and that Voldemort is defeated once and for all, so my father can finally be set free."

She stared at him for a moment before finally averting her eyes. "Fair enough." She told him. It was a lot of information to digest. "What was it that you witnessed?" She asked casually, knowing he probably wouldn't answer her, but hoping still that he might.

"Granger, too many questions. Let's ask that nice old man behind that welcome desk if he knows of any good places to visit while were here." He stood up quickly and began to walk toward the front. She could scarcely keep up with his swagger.

"Wait, why Florida? Last question I promise." She stumbled behind him.

"Only state I've yet to visit." He responded, a slight smile returning to his closed off face. He grabbed her hand and practically carried her to the desk. Their happiness rubbed off on the old man behind the welcome desk and he gladly named off some places they could go to sight see.

Malfoy took mental note of some of the places that sounded interesting, a sinking feeling suddenly making its way to his gut. "Malfoy…" He heard a slight whisper from his side. Granger was pulling on his arm in what seemed like fear.

"Don't be rude, Ginger, he's speaking to us." He chided, placing a kiss on her nose, only then did he notice what had her in such a panic. Ronald Weasely and Harry Potter walked through the door, dressed as muggles and ready to kill. "Ok Granger," he whispered in her ear, playing it off as a kiss and sweet nothing, "act completely normal, remember we look like two completely different people. I'll get us out of here and we can apperate to the nearest airport." Her hands were shaky and he grabbed onto them, turning back to the old man.

"Thank you for those lovely suggestions. We need to get going now. Here are our keys." He calmly walked away, keeping Hermione in check behind him. Ron and Harry passed right by them, completely unaware of anything, they seemed to have only one destination on their minds. She knew that look, the look of pure concentration and determination written all over both of their faces. She gulped, trying so hard to keep the pounding in her heart from getting to loud. They were outside the building, and she looked behind her to see Harry's body stopped, as he turned his head toward them. And then everything disappeared as she felt the familiar whirl of apparition. They had just barely made it.

DMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHG

Harry turned his head toward the couple he had seen walking past them. Something about them seemed, _off. _But by the time he completely turned to have a closer look they had already disappeared into the sunlight. Strange, he couldn't quite put his finger on it. It couldn't have possibly been Hermione and Malfoy. Surely she would have run into their arms or signaled or something. Wouldn't she have?

"Come on mate, we've got to surprise them." Ron said from in front of him. The two raced up the stairs, towards the honeymoon suites. Finding the right room, they pulled out their wands and the door unlocked itself as they rushed in, wands held up.

A housekeeping woman screamed, dropping the duster in her hand as she scrambled toward the bathroom. "Where are they?" Ron asked her, but the woman seemed too hysterical to answer.

"Please don't hurt me!" She yelled, tears streaming down her face. Harry took a moment to erase her memory and the two searched the room, then made their way downstairs to search the rest of the hotel.

After absolutely no luck, the two approached the nice old man behind the welcome desk. "Where are the people who were in room 323?" Harry asked nicely. The old man smiled.

"The Bristols? They checked out about an hour or so ago. Lovely couple, just lovely. Said they were going sightseeing, if that helps." The two young men stared at him confusedly. He wondered what was so confusing about what he just said. Then the boys thanked him and practically rushed out of the hotel room, only to disappear into the sunlight. _Strange. _He thought, _just strange._

HGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDM

Hermione's tears became evident as she brought her shaky hands up to her face. "I don't think I can do this. That was so close, I was so scared." Malfoy hugged her to him, petting her hair as she rambled on. "Harry…Ron…they looked so determined. They'll kill you. What am I going to do? I just want things to go back to normal."

"Shh. It'll be ok, Granger. We're hopping on the next plane out of here and we'll figure something out." He whispered into her hair, unsure of what else to do. Crying girls were not his specialty, although at one point his friend had told him they like to be held and told that everything is going to be alright. And that's exactly what he did, until the tears and shakiness went away and she nodded, following him out of the stall and into the real world.

For the next few weeks, they were able to stay one step ahead of their enemies, constantly hopping from hotel to hotel, state to state. There had been no more close calls, and the two were getting very comfortable with each other. Hermione found herself astonished by the blond enigma who had suddenly become her only companion. As her feelings grew stronger, she noticed that Malfoy's didn't change much at all.

One particular night, as she watched him sleep (on the couch, because she had decided that their "fun" was over, and had told him so), Hermione suddenly realized something that would probably change her life forever. This was the first man she was in love with, since what's-his-face. Her stomach twisted into several knots. How was it possible that a man she had hated for so long was suddenly making her feel things she thought she'd be immune to for the rest of her life? She was in love with Draco Malfoy, and with this realization Hermione shut her eyes to a sleepless night.

DMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHG

Dumbledore shut his eyes after a long month of searching with no success. These kids were constantly on the move, and Harry knew exactly how to hide his magic so that he couldn't be traced. He only hoped that he could find him before he did anything stupid. He didn't know if he could protect Harry or Ron from charges as serious as murder. He knew the boy was embarrassed, and just wished he would have come to him before going through with any of his plans. Now they were faced with something far more serious.

Dumbledore was failing, and if he didn't find them soon, he knew it would cost a life and he'd be forced to send the boys to be sentenced. And poor Hermione, being held hostage, depending on him for her rescue.

His only thought as he fell into a restless sleep was that he was getting much too old for any of this.

HGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDM

((Ok, all done. Please review! It makes me happy, even if it's just some constructive criticism. Next chapter should be up before the end of the month.)) 


End file.
